


We are Here for the Sake of Others [Art]

by Chibifukurou



Category: Eureka
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for We are Here for the Sake of others by glitterfics</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are Here for the Sake of Others [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitterfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterfics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Are Here for the Sake of Others](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982880) by [glitterfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterfics/pseuds/glitterfics). 



 

 


End file.
